The Lady Inu
by Koneko-07
Summary: Naraku clone was made of Inuyasha but something went wrong and it ended up his opposite.There was one more experiment made that disappeared after Naraku's lab was destroyed.Someone's trying to kill Inu. and some think it's the clone girl.But is it really
1. It's A Girl

Just so you don't get confused this story is set like around present time and Naraku and Kikiyo are like scientist or something. Don't mind if i misspell something.Well i hope you like the first chapter of my story. Please review.

Chapter One It's A Girl

Naraku dropped a strand of silver hair into a big liquid filled container.

"I hope this works this time." he said to himself as he turned around to get a container with a red liquid in it. Naraku didn't notice that he bumped into on of the shelf and that two liquids,one blue on purple, fell into the container of his experiment. He returned with the red liquid and poured it into the container.As soon as it fell in, the chemicals started to bubble.

He poured that into a giant container big enough for a person and the hole thing started to fill with bubbles.Within the bubbles a figure started forming until it was complete and the bubbles stopped.

"It worked. Kikiyo come quick.It worked this time." Naraku yelled to his assistant. she came as soon as she heard his voice. She stood in front of the container looking into the container.

"Its...........its a girl?" she said confused

" Yes, I know. don't know how that happened but at least it worked.Look at the scanners." he said walking to the scanners behind the container.

"I thought it was suppose to be a clone not an opposite." she said following him. She looked at the scanners. The clone girl floated in the container as if asleep.

"in a few days we will see just how powerful our little experiment is. This flaw in it can prove useful. The next experiment will be perfect as soon as i look through the data. Let's keep her for now, she'll be very helpful to us." he said

"Fine but just make sure she'll be controlable.We don't want her to turn on us." she said as she left.

"i'm sure she won't." he said.

XXXX Three Months Later XXXX

Naraku was killed and his lab was destroyed along with his information on the experiment. The clone girl was not found and neither was the last clone experiment. Kagura walked through the debris of the lab and found Kikiyo looking through the remains of the building.

"What happened to the clones?" Kagura asked her

"I'm not sure about the last one but the girl ran off before the lab blew up.She's looking for him. The opposite she was made from. She's looking for Inuyasha." she responded

"What do you think happened to the other one?"

"Who knows? It was succesful but it hadn't finished the clone process meaning there might be a few flaws in it.It might have been blown up as well." Kikiyo said

"So she's looking for Inuyasha huh? How did she know?" Kagura asked

"She looked through Naraku's files.She took some with her.It's only a matter of time till she finds him. But what she'll do after is not certain." she said walking away from the ruins.

'I hope she'll follow the rest of the orders i gave her.' she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke up as the sun came through the window at hit her face. She looked at her clock it was 7:56. She got up still half asleep and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she finished she fixed her hair and got dressed and went down to breakfast. Sango was already there eating some toast and Miroku was in the kitchen cooking something.

"Morning Sango." she said as she sat down in the table next to her.

"Morning Kagome." Sango said

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" she asked

"No.I think he's still asleep." Sango said before they heard a crash from somewhere upsairs.

"Looks like he fell out of bed again." Kagome said heading up the stairs. She went into Inuyasha's room and found him on the floor tangled in the blankets from his bed. Kagome laughed as she watched he tried to untangle himself making it worse each time. She watched him try on more tim and then helped him untangle himself.

"Thanks." he said after he was untangled and was heading downstair for breakfast

"Your welcome." Kagome said as she followed him down the stairs.

" Hey Inuyasha." Sango said as they sat down at the table for breakfast. He didn't respond because he was bit grumpy this morning. Every one was use to his grumpiness in the morning by now.

"Do you guys want to go to the mall today?" she said

"Sure. I want to get some new clothes." Kagome said

"I have to get something too." Miroku said from the kitchen. They already new what it was.

They all ate their breakfast and then headed to the mall.

* * *

There's that chapter. I hope you liked it. I don't like it too much but it's what i came up with since i only knew part of it. Please review.Thank you.

Koneko


	2. Hello Inuyasha

                            Chapter Two Hello Inuyasha

    They made it to the mall and started to look around. Miroku went to the video store, Sango and Kagome went to look for some new clothes and Inuyasha just wandered around. He went into a music store and looked through the cd's. He didn't notice that someone was following and stayed a few feet away from him so that the person would not be seen.

    Inuyasha finished looking through the cd's and left to wander around some more. Around noon he got hungry and went into one of the food places for something to eat. There was still some one following him that he still hadn't noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

    "That's him alright." a girl said looking at a picture of Inuyasha. "Well the faster I do this the better." and she waited for Inuyasha to come back out.

    Inuyasha came out after he finished eating. It was almost one and he would soon have to go meet his friends again by the entrance. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and saw a girl that looked to be around 17. She had long silver hair with black streaks and amber colored eyes that had a tint of violet. She wore dark jeanes, a dark jean jacket and a short black shirt.

    "Are you Inuyasha?" the girl asked him

    "Yeah.Why?" he said looking at her strangly. As soon as he said that she put her arms around him and hugged him really tight he could barley breathe.

    "I'm so glad I finally found you." she said

    "What? Who are you?" Inuyasha asked her pulling away.

    "You mean you don't know?"

    "No. That's why i'm asking." he said

    "I'm Anniya. I'm suppose to be like your clone or something." Anniya said

    "Now your just confusing me." Inuyasha said. He looked at her now as if she were crazy.

    "If you would give me a minute to explain it will be much clearer for you." she said.     They sat down at a nearby bench and Anniya started to explain. She told him of the experiment Naraku was doing and how she was the first to partly succeed. She told him how the lab got blown up with Naraku in it.

    "So you're basically and experiment that went wrong." he said still a bit confused

    "Partly. I was suppose to look just like you but something went wrong with that and i turned out to be your opposite."

    "Meaning?"

    " That i'm almost like but then again i'm not. I can though see better than you and i can hear things from miles away if i want to. And of course i'm a girl so that makes us very diffrent. Here." she gave him a silver necklace with some writing on it.

    On the necklace it said ' Clone project #3. Anniya Inu N/K Lab'

    "Do you understand me now?" Anniya asked him

    "Kind of. So where are you ears?" he said pointing to his own.

    "Oh those. I can get rid of them whenever i want. They'll disappear so no one can see them but I can still hear good." she responded

    "I still don't know how Naraku got my DNA though."

    "From some locks of your hair of course. Since we have mostly the same DNA that would make you something like my papa since i'm younger than you." she said hugging him tightly again.

    "What?" he said trying to pull away "How old are you?" she looked around his age so he didn't know what she meant by younger.

    "Well i'm suppose to look your age but since i was just made i'd say around 3 and a half months." Anniya smiled at him and let him go

    "So your basically still like a child then huh?"

    "Pretty much. I learn whatever you teach me and I do whatever I tell you. At least that's what Naraku said I was made for." she said

    "Do you have to?" Inuyasha asked

    "Not really. I can do things on my own if you teach and tell me to do it. That's how I got here. I've been looking for you around a week or so. I want to be near the one i was made to be like." She looked down at her shoes

    "Well if my friends think it's okay I guess you can stay with us and we'll teach you what ever you need to know to be able to be on your own." he said to her

    "Really?" she said looking up to stare at his face. He nodded. "Thank you papa." she said hugging once more.

    "Your welcome. And would you please not call me 'papa' it sounds a bit weird for me. Call me Inuyasha." he said

    "Ok. You can call me Anniya then or whatever you want."

    "I think Anniya's just fine. Let's go find my friend now. This is going to be hard to explain but i think they'll understand." he took her hand and they walked toward the entrance of the mall to wait for his friends.

* * *

End of chapter two. I hope you liked it. I'm not too sure about it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. 

                                                                Koneko


	3. Meet Anniya

            Chapter Three                                Meet Anniya

    Kagome and Sango finished their clothes shopping and went to get something to eat before they had to leave.They ate quickley and headed to the entrance of the mall. They stopped almost half way there because they saw Inuyasha standing there looking a little annoyed. There was a girl with silver hair skipping around him saying something but they couldn't hear what she was saying. Inuyasha was trying to catch her so she would stop but she was able to skip ouy of his reach before he did.

    "Anniya, please stop skipping around and stay put." they heard Inuyasha say as they got closer.

    "Why?" the girl said

    "Because it's annoying." he said trying to get her hand so she'd stop

    "Why?" she said again

    "Ten minutes and your already getting on my nerves." he said this time he was able to catch her and get her to stay put just as Sango and Kagome arrived.

    "Hey Inuyasha.Who's your friend?" Sango said looking at the girl. 'She looks a little like Inuyasha.I wonder if they're cousins or something.' sango thought

    "Hey i'm Anniya.What's your name?" the girl said cheerfully

    "I'm Sango."

    "And i'm Kagome. Are you family of Inuyasha's or something?" Kagome asked

    "You can say that." Anniya said.

    Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "It's hard to explain.Let's find Miroku and i'll tell you guys as soon as we get home." he said

    "Looks like Anniya's already found him." Sango said

    Inuyasha turned and found Anniya was no longer at his side. He turned in the other direction and saw Miroku talking to her. He went up to them just as Miroku was trying to grab her ass.

    "Keep your hands to yourself you pervert." Inuyasha said pulling Anniya away from Miroku.

    "He's a friend of yours papa?" she asked

    "Yes and i told you not to call me that." he said

    "Sorry." she said in a childish voice

    Inuyasha's friends were just looking at him confused.

    'Papa?" Kagome thought "Wonder why she called him that. She's looks around his age.'

    "Let's get going.I'll explain everything to you when we get on Anniya. And keep you hands to yourself Miroku" Inuyasha said as he saw him getting closer to her

    "What? I was just going to say hi." he said innocently

    "Whatever.let's go." he took Anniya's hand and pulled her out the door. Then they noticed something about her that they hadn't before. She had dog type ears just like Inuyasha's.But they were sure she didn't have them when they all first saw her.

    Anniya skipped happily most of the way to their house untill Inuyasha told her to stop. She never went to far from him and stayed close by. A few minutes later they got back home and they all sat in the living room waiting for Inuyasha to explain to them about the girl they had brought with them.

    "Well how i say this?" Inuyasha said to himself

    "I know." Anniya said "I'm Inuyasha's opposite clone."

    "Your just confusing them but yeah she's suppose to be like a clone.An opposite.I still don't understand to well though.um..........Anniya why don't you explain then.You know more." he said as he saw his friends got even more confused now

    "Ok. I was an experiment meant to be an exact clone of Inuyasha but something went a little wrong and i ended up his complete opposite as you can see." she said " Though i was the first out of four experiment's to come out partially right.Understand?"

    "A little." Kagome said "But who made you?"

    "Naraku and Miss Kikiyo. Though the lab got blown up around a week ago and Nraku's dead. I don't know what happened to Miss Kikiyo or the last experiment and I didn't know what to do."

    "So how did you find out about Inuyasha?" Sango asked

    "I found out from some file I stole from Naraku's desk before the explosion and i've been looking for him since i'm suppose to be like his clone i wanted to meet him." Anniya said

    "How did you get out from the explosion?" Kagome asked

    "Oh i wasn't really there for the explosion. After i found out about Inuyasha and wanted to meet him, Miss Kikiyo gave me a backpack with some stuff in it and told me to go ahead and find him." she said "She said i'd be better off with him instead of staying locked up in the lab all the time.She said she wanted me to live like a normal person and not just like some experiment which i am."

    "I think i understand better now." Kagome said "But who blew up the lab?"

    "Don't know. I was around a mile away before i saw the explosion but i didn't go back."

    "So what are you going to do now?" Sango asked her

    "Well," Inuyasha said "I thought maybe she could stay with us since she is 'clone' and she doesn't know much on taking care of herself. She's pretty much still like a child."

    "I think that's a good idea.We can all teach her thing she needs to know so she can live normally on her own." Kagome said

    "Yeah."said Sango "I think that's great. Now we can outnumber the guys."

    Anniya tugged at Inuyasha's sleeve "Inuyashy.." she said

    "What?"

    "Why does that guy keep looking at me funny?" she said pointing at Miroku who had stayed quiet this whole time and was now almost drooling. Inuyash got up and smacked him in the back of the head.

    "Stop staring at her like that and don't get any of your perverted ideas.You are to keep away from Anniya." he said glaring at Miroku

    "Sorry but it's weird.I mean that's what you would look like if you were a girl?" Miroku said still staring at her "I think you wouldn't be half bad." Inuyasha smacked him in the back of the head again. This time Miroku fell out of his seat.

    "Come on Anniya." Kagome said "Let's go get you settled into your new room and see if any of our clothes fit you. I don't think you have any do you?"

    "Not really just what i'm wearing and an extra pair of jeans and two shirt i have in here." Anniya said holding up a black backpack that seemed to have come out of now where.

    "I think our clothes will do until we take you shopping for your own later." Sango said "Now let's get you settled in and cleaned up." Then both her and Kagome started to drag her upstairs.

    Miroku got up and said "So what is she like your daughter or somthing then?" Inuyasha hit him on the head again and followed the girls upstairs.

* * *

    Interesting chapter.I think i liked this one better than the other ones. And it took me a while to finish. Well I hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you.

                                            Koneko


	4. Life With Anniya

                            Chapter Four             Life With Anniya

     Kagome and Sango got Anniya settled into an empty room next to Inuyasha's. They also got her to shower. She didn't smell they just thought of it as something she had to learn to do everyday. They searched through their closets and found some clothes that would fit her so she could use untill they took her shopping for her own on Saturday. To celebrate their new roommate the girl's had a slumber party and included the boys. They thought Anniya should learn what most girls should.A part from shopping.

    "Hey Anniya, i'm just wondering is that your name or did you make it up on your own?" Sango asked her. They were all lying on the living room floor after watching some movies and eating popcorn.

    "I didn't make up that name.It's what it says on the necklace they gave me.I don't know who picked it out though." she said showing Sango her necklace.

    "It's cool.Did Naraku give this to you?"

    "I think so. I had it on when i woke up."

    " Hey the boys are asleep.Want to have some fun?" Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha and Miroku who were fast asleep snoring on the couch

    "What kind of fun?" Anniya asked

    "You'll see." Sango said pulling a make-up kit from behind the sofa and opened it.

    She took out some eyeshadow and red lipstick and went to where Miroku was sleeping. She started to gently painting his eylids careful not to wake him. When she finished that his eyes were blue mixed purple. Then Sango started to paint his lips red and his cheeks pink. Then she put a few clips in what hair he had on his head.

    Kagome and Anniya started to giggle put kept it low so they wouldn't wake up.

    "This is priceless." Sango said trying not to laugh so loud "I gotta get get a picture of this." She took out her camera and took a few photo's of Miroku. Luckily he didn't wake up.

    "Let's do Inuyasha next." Kagome said looking through the make-up kit for something to use for Inuyasha. She found some pink and purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner and a mauve lipstick.

    "Perfect."she said and handed the lipstick to Anniya "come on you can help me Anniya."

    "Are you sure Inuyashy won't be upset?" Anniya asked looking at him

    "Trust me he won't." Kagome said as she started putting some eyeshadow on Inuyasha. She was trying not to wake him but she was laughing and couldn't keep her arm steady. Inuyasha woke up.

    "What are you girls doing?" he said rubbing his eyes smudging up the eyeshadow a bit. He didn't notice though.

    "Nothing just girl talk." Kagome said hiding the eyeshadow behind her.

    "Ok. Anniya you should go to sleep now it's late." he said

    "Ok Inuyashy." she said as Inuyasha lay back on the couch and quickly fell back to sleep. They waited untill he started snoring to continue his makeover.After they were done they took a few pictures of him then went to sleep themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

    It had been a couple of weeks or so since Anniya was living with them and they were enjoying having her with them. She was up early every morning to make them breakfast and she was a suprisingly good cook. Kagome taught her how to do laundry and Sango taught her to clean. Inuyasha was teaching her how to fight and she learned very quickly though Kagome didn't think she should be fighting.

    Miroku on the other hand with his pervertedness (if that's a word) thought he should teach her something too since everyone else was. Of course everyone knows what that is. Unfortunantly Inuyasha caught him and tried to beat him up but Kagome stopped him before he could.

    "Um.... Anniya what are you doing?" Kagome asked her one day as she passed by her room and found the girl staring at something.

    "Looking at the wall." Anniya responded

    "Why?"

    "For fun."

    Kagome started to stare at the wall too after a while and found it very amusing for some reason so she sat next to Anniya and did the same. A few minutes later Sango came upstairs to tell them lunch was ready. She found both of them staring mindlessy at the wall.

    "What are you two doing?" she asked

    "Staring at the wall." both Kagome and Anniya responded. Then as if it called her Sango sat next to Kagome and started staring at the wall too. Minutes later Miroku showed up but didn't ask what they were doing. He just sat down next to Sango and started staring at the wall too. Inuyasha was downstairs already finished eating. He started to wonder where everyone was and went upstairs.

    He found them all in Anniya's room just staring like lifeless zombies at the wall.

    "What the heck are you all doing?" Inuyasha asked

    "Staring at the wall." they all responded

    "Well stop that and get downstairs all of you.The food's already cold." he said. Then they all stopped staring at the wall and went downstairs to eat.

    XXXXXXXXX FEW DAYS LATER XXXXXXXXX

    Inuyasha was sitting in the living room watching T.V. Wrestling actually when he heard someone call him.

    "Inuyashy!!Where are you?" it was Anniya. She found him staring at the t.v where he had been for the past two hours.

    "Inuyashy? I have a question." she said laying her head on his shoulder

    "Well hurry up i'm watching t.v." he said still staring at the screen.

    "What do i do when a guy keeps doing something he shouldn't to a girl?" she asked. She didn't notice Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was busy watching a guy getting pounded on the T.V.

    "Beat the crap out of him." he said to the people on the screen. Anniya however took this as the answer to her question.

    "Thank you Inuyashy." she said kissing him on the cheek and going out to the backyard. Inuyasha who wasn't paying attention now looked up and realized what just happened.

    "Wait a second. Anniya I was talking to the T.V not you." but she was already gone.A few seconds later he heard noises from the back yard and went quickly to the window. He found Miroku lying on the ground apparently unconcious and Anniya was skipping away happily back into the house.

    "Anniya?" Inuyasha said

    "Yes Inuyashy." she said smiling as she came to him

    "Um what did you just do?" he asked

    "What you told me to do."

    "I didn't mean for you to do that i was talking to the T.V." Inuyasha said to her

    'I'm sorry papa. I thought that was the answer to my question." Anniya said looking down at the floor a little sad

    "That's ok. it's my fault.i should have actually listened to what you were saying." he looked out the window at the still unconcious Miroku "What did you beat him up for anyways?

    "He keeps trying to touch my breast and by bottom." Anniya responded backing away a little.

    "That pervert. Next time he tries that tell me and i'll beat him up.Now go do something while drag Miroku inside." Inuyasha said a little angry

    "Okey dokey then Inuyashy." she said and skipped away happily again.

    Inuyasha dragged Miroku inside. Miroku woke up a few minutes later pretty sore. Inuyasha punched him in the face leaving him unconcious for another hour or so. That's pretty much how it was like having Anniya around. Though they didn't that it wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

Fourth chapter complete.I hope you liked this chapter.The wall thing is weird i know. I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible.So please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. 

                                                                                KONEKO


	5. I think I know him

                 Chapter Five                          I think I know him

    "Let's see now where could that little clone girl have hidden?" said a man looking through some binoculars. He was at the top of one of the highest buildings he could find.And as you may have guessed it he's looking for Anniya. He looked around untill he found what he was looking for.

    "She seems to have found a friend too." he said looking at the person next to her.It was, he guessed, Inuyasha. "Looks like she did half the work for me." he jumped of the building landing gently on the ground and started running in the direction where he had seen Anniya with Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

    "Inuyashy why are there so many people around here.?" Anniya asked as they walked through the streets of the city.

    "It's a city Anniya.It has to have alot of people or else this place would look lonley." he responded

    "Oh OK." She said and they continued to walk. Then someone bumped into them. A man wearing a black coat and hat. They couldn't see his face but Anniya caught a glimpse of silver around his neck. She touched her necklace holding it tightly in her hand. She watched as the man went away without saying anything. She saw him turn around to look at her again before he disappeared from sight.

    "I have a feeling I know that guy.But from where?" Anniya thought to herself

    "Well that was rude.He didn't even say 'sorry' for bumping into us like that. Hey Anniya. Hello you there?" he said waving a hand in front of Anniya's face.She was still looking in the direction the man disappeared she didn't notice Inuyasha.

    "Inuyashy," she said after a moment "can we go home now?"

    "Um.... sure I guess." Inuyasha said "You okay?"

    "Yes i'm fine." Anniya said as they started walking back home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

    "Yup it was them alright." said the man as he followed being careful not to get caught. "Now how do I get rid of him?" The man followed them all the way to the house and stuck around hidding in a tree in front untill it was dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

    "I know I know him from somewhere.But where? He was probably someone from the lab since they're the only people I actually got to see." Anniya said to herself as she paced around her room trying to remember where she'd seen him.

    She stopped pacing around her room because she was starting to get dizzy. She got the backpack that Kikiyo had given her when she left, from her closet and started looking through what she had inside it. Anniya took out a dark blue folder out of the backpack. It was the file she took from Naraku on Inuyasha that had helped her to find him. Now she noticed that there was also another folder inside her backpack. It was black. She took it out.

    Anniya looked through the papers in the folder carefully.

    "The clone experiment." she whispered "How did it get in here?" then she thought back to the day that she had left the lab.

XXXXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXX

    Anniya had just found Inuysha's file on Naraku's desk and was looking through it.

    "Do you know who he is?" said a voice behind her

    "Miss Kikiko!" she said getting up "I know I shouldn't be looking through the folder but I was just curious."

    "I can see why. You wanted to know about the person you were suppose to be made to be true?" Kikiyo said looking at a picture of Inuyasha from the folder

    "Well yes.I wanted to know who he was and just how different I ended up being from him. Please don't tell Naraku I was in here please." Anniya said

    "Don't worry, I won't tell him." she was still looking at the photo "Do you want to meet him, Anniya." she turned to look at her.

    "Yes I would like that very much Miss Kikiyo." she said

    "I'll let you go to meet him.You can find him but I want you to stay with Inuyasha. I don't want you to come back here." Kikiyo said handing her the folder.

    "But why Miss Kikiyo?" she asked

    "That's not something for you to know little Anniya. Not yet. Here take this backpack. It has clothes to last you a few days and some money. You should find him before it runs out."

    "How will I leave without Naraku seeing me?"

    "Leave that to me." Kikiyo now had on an evil grin.

XXXXXXXXX END OF FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXX

    "Miss Kikiyo must have given me the folder along with Inuyasha's file folder." Anniya said to herself "But it couldn't have been by accident. Maybe she knew the lab would blow up. Maybe that's why she told me not to go back and that's might be why I have this folder." she looked at the folder that was open on the ground in front of her.

    "So then what am I suppose to do with it?" She heard a knock at her door and she quickly put the folders away shoving her backpack under the bed.

    "Come in." she said as cheerfully as she could. It was Kagome.

    "Hi Anniya. Are you okay? You've been in your room ever since you got back from the city. Is something wrong?" Kagome asked her

    "I'm fine Kagome.I'm just a little tired that's all." Anniya responded

    "Are you sure.?" Kagome asked not really believing her.

    "Yes i'm sure. Aren't you and Inuyashy going out tonight?" she asked

    "Oh yeah. I have to go get ready." Kagome said and ran out the door to her room. Anniya closed the door to her room and layed down on her bed with one hand on her forehead. She sighed closing her eyes.

    "I thought she'd never leave." said a voice from her window

    Wonder who that could be? Well I hope you liked this chapter and how the story is so far.The chapter is a little short i guess. Well if you have any questions about the story just send me an e-mail or something. Please review. Thank you.

                                                                        KONEKO


	6. Experiment 4

                 Chapter Six                                  Experiment #4

     Anniya closed the door to her room and layed down on her bed with one hand on her forehead. She sighed closing her eyes.

    "I thought she'd never leave." said a voice from her window.

    Anniya quickly opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She looked at her window and saw the man that bumped into her earlier standing next to it.

    "Who are you?" she said "What do you want?"

    "Oh you don't recognize me Anniya?" he said. Anniya shook her head staring at the man by her window. He took of his coat and his hat. He had black silver hair and eyes just like her. She recognized him now that she could see him better.

    "Tashy?" she said almost in a whisper "I thought you got blown up along with the lab." Anniya got up from her bed and went to the man.She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.Then she laid her head on his chest still hugging him tightly. It was the fourth experiment.

    Tashy hugged her just as tight and ran his hand through her hair. He kissed the top of her head and released her.

    "I had trouble finding you.You seem to have hidden very well." he said looking into her eyes.

    "I haven't been hiding Tashy. I've been here with Inuyasha and his friends." she told him "Why don't you go meet him? come on before he goes out." she got one of his hands and started pulling him to the door.

      "Not yet Anniya. Maybe later." Tashy said, stopping her before she opened the door.

    "Why not now Tashy?" she asked him

    "I can't tell you. But i promise to meet him later okay? Don't tell anyone i'm here though." he told her

    "Okay Tashy." Anniya said not quite understanding why he wouldn't want to meet Inuyasha now that he was here. She didn't ask any more about it.

    "Mind if I stay here tonight?" he asked sitting on her bed "I can sleep on the floor.Just keep the door closed so they won't know i'm here."

    "You can stay.Inuyasha sleeps in the room next door.Try not to wake him okay?" she said handing him an extra pillow and blankets from the closet. He took the blankets and made a place to sleep on next to her bed then layed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

    He was almost asleep when Anniya asked "Do you want anything to eat Tashy?"

    "No thank you." he said "Go to sleep now Anniya.It's a little late for you to be up." Anniya looked at her clock, it was 10:53. Inuyasha and Kagome would be back from their date soon.

    "Just like Inuyasha." she whispered. She kissed Tashy on the cheek and turned out the lights. Then she curled up in her blankets and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

    Inuyasha and Kagome had just come back from their date. Inuyasha was going back to the car to get his jacket. He was half way to the car when he sensed something coming up behind him.He turned around.Two daggers were flying straight at him. He dodged them but the flew at him again.

    "Where did these stupid things come from?" he said aloud. Two more daggers appeared. All four were heading to him in all directions he had no way of escaping. He looked down and there was a board at his feet. He picked it up and caught the daggers with it. They were stuck in the board and struggled to get free.After awhile they stopped and Inuyasha threw the board away with the daggers still in them.

    "Where did they come from?" Inuyasha said again. He looked up and saw two red eyes coming from Anniya's window. As soon as he saw them they disappeared.

    "Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked from the door

    "Fine." he said still looking at the window. He turned away and went into the house.Then he headed upstairs to his room but stopped in front of Anniya's door. He slowly opened the door. Anniya was sound asleep on her bed.

    "It couldn't have been her." Inuyasha thought to himself "She's asleep and it looks like she's been asleep awhile." He looked around the room wondering where those red eyes had come from. Next to Anniya's bed were some folded blankets and a pillow all neatly piled up. He knew that someone had been in here but didn't know who. Inuyasha closed the door and went to his room and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX MORNING XXXXXXXX

    Anniya woke up around seven o' clock.The house was quiet so she knew they were all still asleep. She looked down at the floor. It was bare except for some folded blankets and a pillow.

    "Tashy?" she said softly. She got no response. No one was there but she caught sight of a folded paper on her dresser. She got out of bed and read the note.

_    ' I'll be back later. And remember not to tell anyone i'm here. _

_                                                    Tashy'_

    She quickly put the paper away and got dressed. Then headed downstairs to start breakfast. Half an hour later breakfast was on the table and everyone was already waking up. Anniya noticed that there was something bothering Inuyasha but she didn't ask him.

    Later in the afternoon Inuyasha was outside in the backyard with Anniya. He was teaching her how to fight and suprisingly she was very good at it.

    "Anniya was there someone here while I was gone last night?" Inuyasha asked as they sat on the ground to rest.

    "No.Why do you ask?" She said

    "Just wondering." he said not quite believing her.

    "I'm going inside to get some water. Do you want anything Inuyashy?" she said getting up.

    "Sure some water would be great." he said

    "Okay i'll be right back then." she said going inside.

    Inuyasha lay on the ground awhile breathing deeply. He saw something in the sky and he instantly knew what it was. He rolled over and an arrow hit the place where he had just been. Another arrow was starting to fly at him. He rolled over again. The arrow barley missing him. Inuyasha quickly jumped up as four more arrows where flying at him. He dodged them and a few more appeared. They stopped after awhile. He guessed whoever threw them ran out.

    He looked up at the tree in the backyard and he saw the same two red eyes looking at him from among the trees. They disappeared as Anniya came back with two glasses of water.

    "Here Inuyasha." she said handing him the glass of water. Inuyasha was still looking at the tree so he didn't really notice Anniya had come back at first. Though he did notice that the arrows had disappeared.

    "Are you okay Inuyashy?" Anniya asked him as she followed his gaze into the tree. She didn't see anything there.

    "Fine." he said. He was hoping the red eyes in the trees would come back. After a while he turned away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

    "Darn. That's the second time this fails. How am I suppose to get rid of him if he keeps dodging everything I throw at him?" Tashy said to himself. He was hidding in the trees. "Kikiyo's not going to be happy about this."

    Tashy waited untill Inuyasha and Anniya went back into the house before getting down from the tree. "Well I better get more arrows."

* * *

Well there's chapter six. I really hope that you are liking my story so far. Please review and tell me what you think okay? thank you. 

                                                                  KONEKO


	7. Goodbye

Chapter Seven Goodbye

Anniya was in her room cleaning up when she heard a knock on her window. She opened it and Tashy came in. As soon as he was in she hugged him tightly.

"Your really strong for someone like you." Tashy said putting his arms around her.

"I'm glad you came back Tashy." Anniya said letting go.

"I told you I would. I always do." he said. He had been coming to see her every few days when he could all month. Each time he'd throw arrows or daggers at Inuyasha but they never hit him. He was too fast and dodged every one. Everything was silent for awhile and Anniya continued to clean.

"Anniya how would you like to come with me?" Tashy said after awhile.Kikyo had told him to bring Anniya with him the next time he came because she was the only comlete experiment and she had the files to it. She was the only one who could help with finishing the complete cloning process.

"Where to Tashy?" she asked as she cleaned the top of her dresser.

"Where I live. Near Miss Kikiyo. It's a city on the other side of where the lab used to be." he said (I have no name for the city yet so please help me think of one)

"I would love to but what about Inuyasha? You haven't even met him yet?"

"That I can still do later. So will you come with me?"

"Of course I will Tashy. Though what do I tell Inuyasha and his friends. They'll be worried when they find out I left." Anniya said

"Leave that part to me okay? You just pack up your stuff and i'll come back for you tonight." he got up and left out the window.

As soon as he left Anniya went into her closet to find her backpack. She didn't have to much to pack to everything fit into one suitecase,which wasn't very big) and her backpack. When she finished packing she put the suitecase under her bed for tonight and left her backpack by the window. She checked the clock. It was 2:52.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kagome, have you noticed something strange about Anniya today?" Inuyasha asked. They were all in the living room and Anniya was in her room where she'd been most of the day. It was already 8:52 pm.

"No more than usual." Kagome said looking up from the book she was reading to see a bit of a worried look on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. She's been kind of quiet all day. I think somethings up." he said

"Then why don't you go talk her? It's alot better than sitting around down here and wondering what's up with her." Sango said. She was watching t.v with Miroku and had heard Inuyasha talking.

"Maybe I should." he said getting up and heading upstairs. He got to Anniya's door and knocked twice but got no answer. Inuyasha knocked again. Still no answer.

"Anniya, are you there?" Inuyasha said. When he got no answer he started to worry so he opened the door and went in. The room was dark so he turned the light on. He didn't see Anniya anywhere but he saw blood splattered on the floor.

"I was wondering when you'd stop knocking and come in." he heard a voice say. The door closed and Inuyasha quickly turned around to see the two red eyes that had been haunting the past month. The figure stepped out from the shadows and Inuyasha was face to face with his clone, Tashy.

Tashy had a dagger in his hand that was covered in blood. Inuyasha knew it was the same blood from the floor though he didn't know who it belonged to but he had a feeling it might have been Anniya's.

"Where's Anniya?" Inuyasha asked taking a few steps back.

"Not even a hello." Tashy said to himself then to Inuyasha "Don't worry about that, you won't ever get to see her again anyways."

"Where is Anniya? What did you do with her?" Inuyasha said getting angry

"Like I said, don't bother worryiing about her. She's not coming back here again. You should be thankful. She would have killed you all like she's been trying to kill you the past month." Tashy said wiping the blood off the dagger.

"I don't believe you. She wouldn't do that I know she wouldn't." Inuyasha said getting even more angrier.

"Show's how much you know about her. She was suppose to be like you but the flaws she was born with make her easier to control and she was sent to kill you. Which is what I just saved you from." Tashy went past Inuyasha to the window.

"where do you think your going?" Inuyasha said watching them.

"well you don't expect me to stay here do you. I have other things to do. It was nice meeting you......dad." Tashy threw his dagger at Inuyasha and it hit him in the chest, lucky for him not on his heart. Blood was pouring out. Tashy watched him awhile then jumped out the window when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Inuyasha heard the door open and someoneyelling "Inuyasha are you okay? What happened?" but he didn't answer his vision was getting blurry and soon everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha woke up the next day late in the afternoon. Kagome was at his side.

"Inuyasha, your awake." she said "Does your chest hurt?"

"Not really. Where's Anniya?" he was hoping last night was only a dream and that she would be there as cheerful as always.

Kagome was silent a moment, then she spoke "Anniya's gone Inuyasha. I doubt we'll ever see her again."

"You mean she's dead?" Inuyasha asked

"It looks like it but we don't really think so." Kagome said

"What do you mean." he asked

"Her stuff is gone. We think she might have run off with whoever stabbed you with that dagger. That or she was taken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anniya woke up to find herself in a strange room. She looked around trying to remember what had happened the other day but she couldn't. Actually she couldn't remeber anything not even her name.She got up and walked around the room to the window. Outside she could see a garden with beautiful flowers all in bloom.

"The gardens beautifull isn't it?" she heard a voice behind her say. Anniya turned around and saw a women with long black hair carrying a tray in her hands. She was wearing a blue skirt and white blouse. Anniya seemed to recognize her but she wasn't so sure from where. The women looked rather young, probably around 22 she guessed.

"Who are you?" Anniya said

"Don't you remember your aunt Kikyo?" she said. Anniya shook her head. "You must have got quite a bump on you head from that crash."

"Crash?"

"You were in a car accident but luckily you got out okay and not a scratch on you." Kikyo said putting the tray down on a table near the bed. Anniya was still a bit confused.She still didn't know her name or where she was. Or if she had any family.

"What is my name?" she asked.

Kikyo poured some tea into a cup and handed it to her then poured one for herself. Anniya drank her tea slowly. She started getting a little drowsy so she sat on the bed to keep from falling on the floor. Kikyo looked at her thinking.

"Selene." Kikyo said putting her cup on the tray and grabbed Anniya's empty one before it fell on the floor.

"What?" Anniya said wearily. She could barley keep her eyes open.

"Your name is Selene. Selene Igatchi." Kikyo answered looking at the girl as she tried to keep awake. "Your tired my little Selene. Get some rest. We'll talk more when you wake up.

"Okay." Anniya, or Selene as she would now be called, said. She closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep.

Kikyo picked up the tray and started walking to the door. She turned around just as she reached the door to look at Selene. "Sleep well little angel" she said and closed the door as she went out.

Kikyo went into the kitchen and put the tray in the sink. She sensed that someone was standing behind her.

"It's okay Tashy.Then formula worked. She doesn't remember anything." Kikyo said as she washing the cups that were on the tray.

"Yes but for how long?" Tashy asked

"It'll work as long as she doesn't see them so she won't remember. Now all we have to do is make up some story that'll make her think she's someone else. I already gave her a name and I told her I was her aunt.You can think of the rest." she said

"Thanks... aunt Kikyo." he said smiling "So what name did you give her?"

"Selene Igatchi. It was all I could think of." Kikyo said, drying the cups and putting them away.

"I'll go think of some story to tell her for the next time she wakes." Tashy said walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to find her some clothes to wear. She's been wearing the same thing you brought her in a few days ago." Kikyo dried her hands and walked out of the kitchen.

Selene, or Anniya, slept peacfully for another few hours. She would not remember anything about Inuyasha, his friends or the time they all spent but they would. They spent the next few years believing she was still out there somewhere and that some day they'd find her and they'd all be together again. But that day didn't seem to come anytime soon and they soon gave up hope. All except for Inyasha of course.

* * *

I hope you like the story and this chapter. It's not the end yet so please keep reading and reviewing. The next chapter i'm adding a few of the character's that have not yet been included in the story.So please review and read. Thank you.

KONEKO


	8. A New Life

Just so you know this is around four years after they lost Anniya (Selene) and i'll be focusing on some other characters for now.

Chapter Eight : A New Life

It was 7:33 at night and it was pretty dark outside as Shippo(20) made his way to the small night club down the streets from his apartment. He went to the club almost every Saturday night with his friend Kouga. Shippo went not to be with his friends but to see her. The beautiful girl he saw sing there every Saturday night. He thought she had the most beautiful voice.

Kouga(21) kept telling him to ask her out but he was a little shy on that. But not today. He was planning to ask her out tonight and if he was lucky she'd say yes. He was hoping she would. Shippo got to the club just before it was time for her to sing and sat at the front table next to Kouga.

"Hey." he said

"About time you got here." Kouga said

"I got home alittle late today."Shippo said.

The lights dimmed alittle and the music started playing. A light came out in the middle of the stage and she came out. She had long black silver hair with red streaks and had violet amber eyes. Tonight she wore a denim mini skirt with a white belt and a pink white striped shirt. He thought she looked gorgeous tonight. Tonight she was singing _'If I Ain't Got You' _by Alicia Keys.

Some people live for the fortune

Some people live just for the fame

Some people live for the power yeah

Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things

Define what's within

I've been there before

But that life's a bore

So full of the superficial

She sang with a beautiful melody to the song.It was almost as good as Alicia's.

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you

Some people search for a fountain

Promises forever young

Some people need three dozen roses

And that's the only way to prove you love them

Hand me the world on a silver platter

And wondering what it means

No one to share, no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you

(And just so you don't get bored reading i'll skip to the ending and continue with the story okay? Okay)

If I ain't got you with me baby

Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing

If I ain't got you with me baby

As soon as she finished everyone started clapping. Shippo saw her smile, then bow slightly before walking off the stage. The owner of the club stepped onto the stage with a mic. in his hand.

"Beautiful singing Selene." he said turning to look at Selene who was at the bottom of the stage. "I think we all agree don't we." there was more clapping.

"Well everyone thank you for comming I hope you enjoy your night. Our little Selene will be singing again later." He bowed and stepped off the stage to the bar where Selene was now sitting at.

"Hey Shippo," Kouga said "Now's your chance, go ask her out."

"Why don't I wait alittle?"Shippo said but as he finished speaking Kouga pushed him towards the bar. He almost fell but he caught himself on one of the stools which someone was sitting on. He was looking at two long slender legs that belonged to none other than the girl he had come to see. Selene. Shippo quickly got up blushing alittle as Selene watched him with a bit of a suprised look on her face.

She laughed a little and said "Are you okay?"

"Um.... uh... I think so... Um sorry about that." Shippo said.He was kindda nervous and a little embarassed by what had happened.

"It's okay." she said smiling at him "My name's Selene. what's yours?"

"Um.. Shippo. You sing really beautiful." he said

"Thank you." Selene said. Just then the owner of the club came over.

"Hey Selene. Would you mind the bar untill the bartender comes?" he asked her. "He's going to be a little late. Okay thanks." and he disappeared into a room behind the bar.

"Well I better go get into some other clothes and pass out the drinks. It was nice meeting you Shippo." she said and started to leave to the door behind the bar.Shippo caught her hand before she left.

"Um I was wondering...would you like to go out some time?" Shippo said staring at his feet and letting go of Selene's hand.

Selene put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up to look at her.

"I'd love to." she said and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush again.

"Really? Well i'll pick you up here tomorrow at around seven then. Okay?" Shippo said happily.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." they said goodbye and she disappeared into the door behind the bar. Shippo watched the door a while before going back to Kouga who had been watching them from his table.

"So what did she say?" Kouga asked as Shippo sat down.

"She said Yes." Shippo answered smiling.

"Told ya she would." he said

"No you didn't." Shippo answered

"Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you going out with that guy?" Tashy asked watching Selene, who was walking back an forth in her room getting ready for her date.

"Because he asked me out.Stop complaining Tashy.It's just one date." Selene said stopping in front of her mirror to put her earrings on.

"Yeah but what do you know about this guy any ways?" he said

"Not much.That's why i'm going out,to find out more about him." she said

"Fine but be careful." Tashy said knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Don't worry. I will." she said "Now out of my room so I can finish getting dressed."

Tashy closed the door behind him and turned to face Kikyo who was standing in the the hall.

"I told you that you wouldn't win." she said smiling

"You were listening at the door weren't you?" Tashy said. Kikyo nodded.

"I don't know what the problem is.It's just a date and i'm glad she's going out. She spends too much time in her room anyways." Kikyo said

"Yes and I suppose your happy she won't be here because you have a date too huh?" he said

"Don't be so nosy Tashy and stop worrying over her so much.She knows how to take care of herself already." she said going down the hall to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just so you understand better what's happening i'm going to explain what happened after Anniya or Selene disappeared. Inuyasha and his friends started searching for Anniya but they weren't able to find any trace of her or Tashy. The only clue was the dagger which was marked the same as Anniya's necklace on one side. They knew it belonged to Kikyo so they started trying to find where she was so they could get Anniya back. But as it turned out Kikyo had disappeared completly after the lab blew up.Some believed she died in the explosion but we all know she didn't. So basically they gave up the search since they were getting no where. But they still hoped to find her again.

As for Anniya, her memory had been erased or partly erased because in her dreams she saw pieces of those memories of when she lived with them. She never was able to remember exactly who they were. Anniya was told her name was Selene and that her parents had died in a fire.Also that she and her brother had been sent with Kikyo who she was told was their aunt. They also told her reason she couldn't remember was because recently she had been in a car crash and unconcious for over a week. Anniya was supposedly a singer at a bar or club called _The Rose Night _which Tashy ownedAnd that's pretty much how Shippo first saw her and most of the story untill now.


End file.
